My life is beautiful now
by Chica-Felton-Malfoy
Summary: ONE SHOT. Ginny's POV of what happened since the end of the 6th book. G/D. OOC and AU warning. Rated M for some language and situations. Sorry, not good at sumaries.


_**Be good with me, I speak Spanish so sure I made many mistakes, I'm sorry… I'M TRYING! **__**… oh, and I own nothing, just the idea… cries**_

_**This is a one shot so please don't ask me for more 'cause I'm not sure I can handle a long story right now… and with college and all that stuff is hard for me keep a long story.**_

_**This is post Deathly Hallows (actually I didn't liked that last book, that's why I'm doing this)… it's kind of OOC and AU… hope you like it. Please review! **_

**Ginny's P.O.V**

Have you ever had that feeling? ...you're on a crowded place screaming at the top of your lungs and still no one hear you… that's what I felt every day of my life, I felt that I was nothing for the rest of the people which I used to live… 

Mi mother were always complaining for the lack of good behavior of Fred and George… always preoccupied for the-boy-who-lived and my stupid brother Ron… always sad for Percy's behavior… always giving compliments to that stupid knows-it-all, the one who were always complaining for everything that is not under some rule... and on top of that the wedding of Charlie was keeping everyone time. 

That summer Harry broke up with me… he told me it was safer that way… and then I understand he was hoping that I would wait for him until he decides that he was ready; well, sorry, I'm not that kind of girl. 

My brother, my ex-boyfriend and that stupid knows-it-all leave without saying anything… mi mother was broken, everyone was preoccupied, mi birthday passes away forgotten… thanks to them… later I learned for and old diary of Hermione that was her idea that Harry decided broke with me… that little selfish bitch. 

That was the darkest moment of my life, I needed them and they didn't care… I wanted to die…

I go back to Hogwarts and I learned a lot of thing from the most unexpected person… Draco Malfoy… 

I learned to focus my power without wand, I learned that he was spy for the Order, and Snape was too, I learned some dark arts, I learned that Snape was actually very fun… and most important I learned to love that dragon… they were there when everybody else had leave me alone... they become my family on that dark moments. They were always there for me helping me to get up from my self pity.

We fight the war on the good side, even Lucius help us, he is a good person, you know, and he loves his son very much to let him die or get harmed… he made too many mistakes along his life, but he was sorry. 

When the war was over Draco and I were broken for the lost of a very brave man, our truly mentor and friend, a month after that night, when Harry wins over Voldemort, I leave my family and started to live with Draco, I was legal now… Harry was angry, Ron was angry, my mom was furious, my dad was (like always) feeling the same that my mom (because he always do what she says), Charlie and Bill didn't care, just George was there for me, very accepting of my decision, supporting it without questions… and that stupid knows-it-all called me a whore… she became George's guinea pig for years… 

The most of my family hate me now and I don't care because when I needed them the most they leave me, they didn't care what I wanted or what I felt… I don't regret anything; my life is beautiful now… 

My dad is still my mother's servant and Ron is becoming Hermione's servant just like my father, Charlie and Bill are happy with their own families and they almost love me again and felt sorry when I told them my part of the story, Harry still hates me and my husband, he even hates mine and Draco's daughter… George is married with Angelina, she's pregnant and tonight she's gonna break the news, it's a boy… 

2 years have passed since I left my family, but I won a new loving family… my in laws are great; Narcissa is very kind and even Lucius is not that bad, he's kind of funny! (in a very sarcastic way)… I have a beautiful 8 months old baby girl named Isabella, she is the sun of my life… and I have the most loving husband of the world, Draco is just awesome.

A moth ago while we were on a family trip on Hogsmeade we meet with my parents, Ron, Harry and Hermione… she is expecting a baby… they were surprised to see me so happy with my in laws, and when Draco turn the corner with baby Bella on his arms they were speechless, angry and kind of sad.

We were there face to face in silence... I didn't need that so I started walking far away with my beautiful family… the Weasleys and Potter were still there when we turn the corner, on the same position, still speechless.

I don't care anymore, my life is beautiful now. 


End file.
